Past the Shattered Peices
by AnAbnormalOccurance
Summary: Alice Vessalius is the new girl at the Black Order Academy. Forced to live in a dorm with two boys, she meets many new friends and has a chance to enjoy life like a normal girl. But will here past catch up with her? LavixOc (Not same Alice as one from Pandora Hearts, just same name). T for cussing. Some Pandora Hearts char too. (Jack and Oz)


**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

Alice opened the door, thanking the taxi driver before she pulled her luggage out of the dingy yellow cab. She waved goodbye and brought her attention to the huge campus in front of her. Its golden gates were open, inviting her into the expanse grounds that made up Black Order Academy. It was a huge private school, and it contained both a high school and a University. Alice, currently a sophomore in high school, had suddenly enrolled during the middle of the semester. It had been a quick decision, due to her panic, and the only reason she had got in was due to Teidoll. He had suggested the school to her when she had asked for help, saying that she could easily get a scholarship, but issues had arrived and Alice could not wait to enroll the next year, so she had asked to transfer in during the middle of the first semester. Teidoll had rushed to help her, and had even asked a personal favor of Headmaster Komui to allow her to attend, explaining that she was in an unfavorable position. Alice was glad that he had understood, and had allowed her to attend.

Her flight had been delayed, so she had arrived during classes. The campus was mostly empty, except for a few oversleepers, and Alice tiredly hefted her stack of luggage towards the dorms. She checked over the small piece of paper, making sure that she had the room number correct, and pocketed her keys. Arriving at the dorms, she decided to take the left hall, remembering to count the numbers and letters until she found her room. She was to share a room with a guy, due to the overcrowding of the girls dorms. She inserted the key into room number 602 and entered.

Her eyes raked over the nicely furnished room. The furniture was clean and neat, albeit mostly white, and a few picture frames were hung over the walls. There were 3 beds in all, one bunk bed, and one obviously new bed, probably for her. The top bunk bed was extremely clean, while trash and cans littered the bottom one. Her eyebrow rose slightly as she noticed the beautiful katana that leaned against the wall. Good. There was someone she could train with. She dragged her luggage into the room and prepared to unpack. She set her keyboard, saxophone, and cello down at the corner of her bed, and began to take out her clothes. She hadn't brought too many clothes, due to the uniforms, and she only had a few picture frames. The reason for her huge mass of luggage, though, was because of her vast amount of music notebooks, school notebooks, ACTUAL BOOKS, and paintings that she carried with her.

She set her notebooks in two separate piles on her desk, and then organized her actual books into a small bookshelf that sat over her desk, nailed to the wall. She emptied out her art bag and threw her pencils into a drawer, and her artsy craft stuff into a different drawer. She then hid the suitcase filled with her countless amount of weapons under her bed, as she always had them with her. Even now, she had 5 knives and one gun strapped to the inside of her thighs. Oh the plusses of wearing skirts. The only thing that annoyed the crap out of her was that, with the skirt, came the annoyance of having to put on Thigh-high socks every day. She couldn't really let anyone see her scars. Dusting herself off, she adjusted her blank canvases leaning against her desk, and started the task of nailing her 5 HUGE ASS paintings to the wall. Finally finishing her task, Alice then proceeded to push her clothes into the wardrobe, and finished her unpacking by changing the sheets to an icy blue, as well as adding her white and blue blankets to the bed. Satisfied with her decorating, she checked her pocket watch and noticed that there was still two more hours until school let out. Her meeting with the headmaster would have to wait.

Deciding what to do with her extra time, Alice took out one of her notebooks filled with cello compositions and decided to work on one. She had already done most of it, and it was only missing its finishing touches. She added a few notes here and there as well as a trill at the beginning. Finishing the piece, she entitled it Blue Bird. She proceeded to take her lovely cello out of its black case, and she positioned herself in the chair with the bridge over her shoulder. Her delicate fingers held the bow firmly, but her hand and arms were relaxed as she started her warm ups. After finishing her scales, she proceeded to look over the music, and then closed her eyes, feeling the smooth vibrations of the large instrument beneath her. The piece was beautiful, and it displayed a feeling of freedom as well as longing. The vibratos were done in a fast manner, and the gliss sounded smooth and delightful. The piece created an image of a deep blue sky and white, white clouds. The title fitted the piece, as the listener would create the image of a blue bird flying away, into the deep sky. As Alice finished her piece, she smiled. She had been working on the composition for quite a while, trying to get the right feel. She checked the time again and put away her instrument. She gathered her things, and walked out of her dorm, making sure to lock it. Classes would be ending in five, so she would be right on time. Due to her incredible sense of direction, she easily found the headmasters office, and knocked right after the bell rang. The door opened to a tall, young man with a white beret covering part of his purple hair. Alice's first impression of him was strict, but she quickly retracted her statement as she was ushered into the messy room. Papers were thrown everywhere, and he slightly reminded her of Cross. He motioned for her to take a seat and she did so happily.

"So, Alice, I hope you like your dorm, and will be enjoying your days here." He told her.

She smiled politely, and answered him in a polite tone, her British accent slightly showing.

"I'm sure I will enjoy it here, thank you"

"What a polite young lady. You should go to Johnny for your uniform, as everyone has theirs custom made, his office is right across from mine, and your classes will start next Monday. Here is your schedule, and I hope to see good things from you, Alice Vessalius."

Alice left his office, wishing him a good day, and then proceeded to enter Johnny's office. They discussed her uniform, and then she left, taking the path back to her dorm. She was happy that the people here were extremely nice, but she knew that her happiness would not last.

* * *

"Heya Yuu!" Lavi said, smiling dumbly.

"Shutup baka Usagi, or I'll kill you. And don't call me that name!" Kanda responded, his pissed off frown never leaving his face.

The two walked toward their dorm exchanging friendly (or life threatening) banter. They walked into their room, surprised to see their new roommate already unpacked.

"I see that whoever he is, this person is obviously artsy." The half of the room that was not theirs was filled with books, canvases, instruments, and paintings.

"Che. Whatever, I bet he's gay."

Kanda sat down at his own desk to do his hw as Lavi played games on his laptop. The silence was interrupted, however, when a girl walked into their dorm.

Kanda looked up, annoyed that a GIRL, A GIRL, would walk into THEIR dorm. How did she even open the door? He was pretty sure he locked it.

"Who the fuck are you?" He blatantly said, a scowl on his face.

The encounter turned into a long uncomfortable silence as the frozen girl smiled sheepily and scratched the back of her head.

"Uh, your new roommate?"

(Take into account that this Alice is not entirely the same as the one from the original Pandora hearts series. They look exactly alike except that this Alice has jet black hair, her bangs, instead of only being in the middle of her face, cover the entire left side of her face, her one visible eye is a deep blue, and her hair is pulled back into a long braid similar to Jack Vessalius.)


End file.
